Jo Min Ki
Perfil *'Nombre:' 조민기 / Jo Min Ki (Cho Min Gi) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 05-Noviembre-1965 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 09-Marzo-2018 (52 años) *'Estatura: '''179 cm. *'Peso: 70 kg. *'''Signo zodiacal: Escorpio *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos Dramas *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Orange Marmalade (KBS2, 2015) *Golden Rainbow (MBC,2013-2014) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *The Great Seer (SBS,2012) *Me Too, Flower! (MBC, 2011) *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *Wife Returns (SBS, 2009) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Love and Ambition (SBS, 2006) *Three Wives (SBS, 2004) *Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin (KBS1, 2004) *While You Were Dreaming (MBC, 2003) *Yellow Handkerchief (KBS1, 2003) *Inspector Park Moon Soo (MBC, 2002) *Hard Love (KBS2, 2002) *Piano (SBS, 2001-2002) *Everyday With You (MBC, 2001) *Sweet Bear (MBC, 2001) *School 4 (KBS2, 2001-2002) *Open Drama Man & Woman (SBS, 2001) *Foolish Princes (MBC, 2000) *Kkokji (KBS2, 2000) *Kwangki (KBS2, 1999-2000) *Angel's Kiss (KBS2, 1998) *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (SBS, 1998) *Summer Horror Special (SBS, 1998) *Partner (SBS, 1998) *Friday Drama (SBS, 1998) *White Christmas (SBS, 1997) *70-Minute Drama "Bicycle Thief" (SBS, 1997) *Tears of Roses (SBS, 1997) *70-Minute Drama "After Love" (SBS, 1997) *When Salmon Returns (SBS, 1996) *Mother's Flag (SBS, 1996) *MBC Best Theater (MBC, 1996) *City Men (SBS, 1996) *Star (MBC, 1996) *My Love Yoo Mi (KBS2, 1995) *Jazz (SBS, 1995) *TV City (MBC, 1995) *Kareisky (MBC, 1994) *Ambition (MBC, 1994) *MBC Best Theater (MBC, 1992) Películas *The Attorney (2013) *Love 911 (2012) *A Piano on the Sea (2010) *Astro Boy (2010) voz *The Cut (2007) *Lee Dae Ro Can't Die (2005) *First Kiss (1998) *Scent of Man (1998) *The Girl for Love and The One for Marriage (1993) *First Love (1993) *A Foolish Lover (1992) *Death Song (1991) Reconocimientos *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia masculino (East of Eden) *'2007 Inter-Parliamentarians for Social Service:' Special Volunteer Award *'2002 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor (Hard Love) *'2001 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor (Everyday with You, Sweet Bear) *'1996 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor (City Men and Women) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' la caligrafía, el canto, las carreras *'Especialidades:' pansori, enmascarados *El 20 de febrero de 2018, en respuesta a los rumores de acoso sexual, su agencia Will Entertainment lanzó una declaración negando las acusaciones. Más tarde una actriz de teatro llamada Song Ha Neul escribió una publicación en su cuenta personal de Facebook, describiendo el acoso sexual que Jo Min Ki había infligido a sus alumnos. *Debido a la controversia generada por el presunto acoso sexual, Jo Min Ki abandono el drama Children of the Lesser God. *El día 27 de Febrero de 2018 la agencia Will Entertainment decidió terminar el contrato que tenía con el actor, además se disculparon publicamente por publicar un comunicado sin antes verificar. *El mismo 27 de Febrero de 2018, el actor admitió las acusaciones y se disculpó publicamente por su comportamiento con un comunicado oficial. *El 28 de Febrero de 2018 la Agencia de la Policía del Norte de Chungcheong, a cargo de la investigación preliminar informó a los medios que habían recibido denuncias de 20 estudiantes que fueron acosadas sexualmente por Jo Min Ki. *El actor, que recientemente se vió involucrado en diversas acusaciones de acoso sexual, fue encontrado muerto el 9 de marzo de 2018 a las 4 p.m. KST. aproximadamente. Según se ha publicado, el actor ha sido hallado en una sala de almacén junto a su plaza de aparcamiento. Fue encontrado por su esposa, que llamó a la policía. Tras las acusaciones de acoso sexual, Jo Min Ki iba a ser interrogado el 12 de marzo. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema Galería Jo Min Ki.jpg Jo Min Ki000.jpg Jo Min Ki001.jpg Jo Min Ki002.jpg Jo Min Ki003.jpg Jo Min Ki004.jpg Jo Min Ki005.jpg Jo Min Ki006.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Fallecidos